The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After unexpectedly losing her beloved Divas Championship to the debuting Paige, AJ Lee is an emotional wreck. Can she find peace with the very woman that took her title from her? AJ Lee/Paige! PaigeLee!
1. The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Hope your having a great Thursday. I'm back with another new fic couple, the dynamic duo of The Black Widow and The Diva Of Tomorrow, the new Divas Champion, Paige! Here's hoping you like it guys!_

April 7th 2014

AJ Lee was rocking backstage in disbelief. She had just given an open challenge to the debuting Paige who was also her off-screen friend, and in pure egotistical fashion, put her championship on the line. It was a fast-paced match and AJ had managed to attempt the Black Widow, only to have Paige counter into the Paige Turner for the pin, and the Divas Championship. And in 3 seconds, AJ had lost what she held nearest and dearest to her heart for 295 days, her baby, her child, her Divas Championship..

"You got a rematch coming. That NXT star got lucky AJ," Tamina said, consoling her client and friend in her time of need. Granted she lost to AJ last night at WrestleMania but out of respect and friendship she still decided to stay with AJ and she knew just how much the Divas Championship meant to her.

"That was my baby...my child..." AJ murmured, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tamina didn't know what to say at a time like this, especially after last night when she saw AJ as an enemy. However the sight of an ivory white Diva walking to AJ and her with careful, tentative, steps with the WWE Divas Championship made Tamina's brow furrow. It was none other than Paige.

"AJ. I'm proud to have faced you in that ring. You're a strong opponent and you almost won."

AJ looked up at Paige, seeing her with her precious Divas Championship, she glared through her tears. "You don't know how much that title meant to me." AJ murmured, signaling to Tamina to leave her and the new champion alone.

Tamina left AJ and Paige but not before giving the British-born diva a glare of her own. This wasn't over, at least in her eyes.

"I told you I didn't come to Raw to fight in the first place .I'm sorry AJ but what choice did I have...especially since I look up to you?" Paige asked. She couldn't lie and say that she wanted to fight AJ, nor could she lie that she didn't what the WWE Divas Championship one day but AJ was one of her personal idols in the WWE.

"Wait...what?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"Ever since I came to NXT people compared me to you. They wanted us to work together, fight each other, and I was honored that people were putting my name in comparison and similarity to yours considering how far you've come in the WWE and what you've done since becoming a champion." Paige explained.

"Wow...Paige...I...well...can I hold the title...just one last time?" AJ asked, her voice pleading.

"Sure." Paige nodded, taking the Divas Championship off of her waist and placing it in AJ's arms, one more time.

AJ hugged it tightly, giving it almost a kiss goodbye on the cool metals. "Mama will miss you.." She whimpered. It was clear she loved the championship more than anything.

Paige never saw anybody have such an attachment over a championship belt. While she knew about how important they were to a wrestler in terms of glory and pride she never saw anybody treat the Championship with the passion and love they would give a child..."AJ I...I never knew the Divas Championship meant this much to you..."

"It's all I have...well had. It was the most important thing in my life.." AJ sobbed.

This sight almost brought Paige to tears. She was proud to be Divas champion and she knew about how dearly AJ treated the Divas Championship but this was the first time she saw it firsthand just how much the now former champion cared for it. "AJ I..." she started, trying to get the words out right.

"Y...Yes Paige?" AJ whimpered softly.

"I promise you, your loss won't be in vain. I will be a fighting champion like you were and treat the title with passion and honor. I swear AJ I will make you proud, knowing that you lost to a diva who looked up to you and wanted to be like you, I swear it!" Paige declared, speaking her passion and pride for the Divas championship as she added, "And you will get your rematch." She promised.

"I understand Paige.." She held out the Divas title to her. "Take care of my baby." AJ softly implored.

Paige took the Divas Championship back and put it back around her waist but before she left she stopped, remembering something, "Oh and I'm not the only NXT diva who you'll be seeing. I've heard that the WWE is making a Divas Tag Team Championship soon."

"Really? What's it look like?" AJ asked, clearly interested.

"I don't know yet, none of us do. But we know that management doesn't lie about new championships so there _will_ be one." Paige giggled.

AJ stood up, embracing the new Divas Champion. "You'll be a wonderful champion, just don't go breaking my record, got me?" She teased playfully.

"I got you." the British native replied, returning the hug.

"All right, go and enjoy your moment. I'll be fine." AJ reassured.

"I sure will. It was great talking to you AJ." Paige said with a smile before walking away. She was happy to actually talk to AJ instead of fighting her.

AJ smiled. Paige was a great young kid. She'd felt like she'd just passed the torch, but it was only temporary.

Paige knew she wouldn't be champion forever but she was going to make AJ proud with her reign and do her, the Divas Division, and the entire WWE justice. Miss Hell In Boots herself was going to be sure that the Black Widow lost to a worthy opponent and make her proud as a champion.

Tamina noticed that Paige had left AJ. That was when the second generation diva returned to her employer with a calmer look on her face than before. "That went well." She grinned.

"Yeah Paige is a great kid." AJ beamed.

"I'd much rather see her hold the Divas Championship than a total bimbo." Tamina sneered. She never thought fondly of those spotlight-hogging Barbie Dolls that comprimised Total Divas.

"Too true. So the new Divas tag titles, wanna go for em together Mina?" She asked innocently.

"There's Divas tag titles?" Tamina asked in surprise. She didn't even know about them until now.

"Paige says their creating some." AJ explained.

"Interesting." Tamina mused. "That means we'll be seeing more NXT Divas trying to get a shot too, most likely." She reflected.

"Yeah, you and I need to claim those tag titles. I feel weird without gold." AJ giggled.

Tamina laughed. "I like how you think, I'm in." she nodded.

"That's my Lady Diesel." AJ cooed.

Tamina smiled and nodded. "I doubt we're the only ones who know about it though. I mean Paige told you, she must've heard it from someone else." She mused.

"Who knows, come on, let's get out of here." AJ answered.

"Right, lets go." Tamina agreed as the two divas headed out.

Even through AJ lost the Divas Championship there was no doubt that she'd be wearing Divas gold again real soon with Tamina by her side. Tamina was a strong, loyal, bodyguard and a worthy tag team partner who deserved a championship of her own so even if she did fail to capture the Divas Championship in a rematch she'd still have a chance to win championship gold anyway.

AJ would recover emotionally with time..

To be continued...


	2. Bad Blood Boils Over

_Last Time_

_"I'd much rather see her hold the Divas Championship than a total bimbo." Tamina sneered. She never thought fondly of those spotlight-hogging Barbie Dolls that comprised Total Divas._

_"Too true. So the new Divas tag titles, wanna go for em together Mina?" She asked innocently. _

_"There's Divas tag titles?" Tamina asked in surprise. She didn't even know about them until now. _

_"Paige says their creating some." AJ explained happily. _

_"Interesting." Tamina mused. "That means we'll be seeing more NXT Divas trying to get a shot too, most likely." She reflected._

_"Yeah, you and I need to claim those tag titles. I feel weird without gold." AJ giggled. _

_Tamina laughed. "I like how you think, I'm in." she nodded. _

_"That's my Lady Diesel." AJ cooed._

_Tamina smiled and nodded. "I doubt we're the only ones who know about it though. I mean Paige told you, she must've heard it from someone else." She mused._

_"Who knows, come on, let's get out of here." AJ answered. _

_"Right, lets go." Tamina agreed as the two divas headed out._

_Even through AJ lost the Divas Championship there was no doubt that she'd be wearing Divas gold again real soon with Tamina by her side. Tamina was a strong, loyal, bodyguard and a worthy tag team partner who deserved a championship of her own so even if she did fail to capture the Divas Championship in a rematch she'd still have a chance to win championship gold anyway. _

_AJ would recover emotionally with time.._

_End Flashback_

April 14, 2014

Paige savored the glory of being a Divas champion to the fullest in her first week. The interviews, the fan support/hate on the internet, and all of the fun and responsiblity that came with being a Divas champion. Then the following Raw the new Divas champion was on the way to the interview area to talk about her championship win and Renee Young was waiting for her. What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly the former vengeful Divas Champion AJ Lee blasted Paige from behind, screaming furiously. "**YOU DON'T DESERVE MY TITLE! YOU ONLY WON IT BECAUSE YOU GOT LUCKY! THAT'S MY CHAMPIONSHIP!**"

Paige fell to the ground hard from getting knocked down by AJ, favoring her head on impact from the hard strike. AJ ambushed her in an act of revenge and the British-born diva was in serious trouble.

Tamina was by AJ's side grabbing the fallen Paige by the hair and throwing her hard against the wall

"**YOU ARE NOTHING IN THE WWE! NOTHING!**" AJ yelled.

Tamina started stomping and kicking the fallen Divas Champion until the security guards came in and pushed her and AJ away from Paige

AJ smirked as she gave her classic head tilt, satisfied with her work as she skipped off with Tamina.

Tamina smirked as well, walking behind AJ while Paige was tended too by officials. Even though they were cool with each other off screen, on screen AJ and Paige were bitter foes but she was sure Paige understood that.

"Hope I didn't hurt her too bad." AJ whispered, not wanting to really hurt the rook.

"Paige is a tough girl, she'll be alright." Tamina said bluntly. She trusted that Paige was fine after her little beatdown.

"Your quite blunt, arent ya Big Mama Cool?" She teased, giggling, using her play on Kevin Nash's Big Daddy Cool nickname.

"Sure am." Tamina nodded and smiled, appreciating the nickname AJ gave her. "Paige will be okay." She reassured her perky young charge.

"Good." AJ replied tersely.

"I heard tonight's card is good, why don't we stay here for the rest of the show?" Tamina asked.

"Good idea. I think I have a promo about our new," She spat the word in disgust to keep her heel character intact, "Divas Champion, Paige."

"I like the way you think." Tamina said in agreement.

"Yeah...damn rookie..." AJ huffed.

"Relax, we sent Paige a message. Her reign is on borrowed time." Tamina noted.

"Yeah true...I just miss my baby." AJ lamented.

"True." Tamina said before she perked up, getting an idea. "Listen you head to the locker room I have to pick up something." She suggested.

"Alright Mina." AJ replied softly, making the long trek back to the Divas locker room, for the 2nd time in nearly a year without her precious title.

Tamina wanted to surprise AJ with a gift, just to cheer her employer and friend up at a time life this. There was only one person right now who could give her the gift, Stephanie McMahon. Meanwhile AJ was approaching the locker room hallways, her locker room on the end of the left side...with all the other Diva locker rooms coming up before then.

AJ sighed softly. How could this have happened?

The Bellas were the first to notice that AJ was without her Divas championship for the first time in nearly 300 days and that sight made Nikki and Bella move to her like sharks to prey.

"Hey AJ, what happened to your Divas Championship belt?" Brie asked, her eyes looking right at AJ's waist. "Did you lose it?" Nikki asked.

"You two damn well know what happened!" AJ snapped.

"Oh that's right." Nikki grinned. "AJ got beat in record time to Paige." The Bellas were happily teasing their hated rival in her time of defeat, letting her know just what they thought of her.

"Shut up! She got lucky!" AJ snapped.

That was when Nattie took note of this and she walked right from her makeup table and to the Bellas. That was when she saw the sight of a frustrated AJ and the Anvilette couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah totally ignore how you challenged her for a match even though she just came out to congratulate you on your fluke WrestleMania win." Nattie smirked.

"It wasn't a fluke, I made her tap out!" AJ shrieked.

"Yeah you literally made Naomi tap out. You knew she was going to break the hold so you cheated and made her tap herself out." Brie noted. "Some fighting champion you are." She snickered.

AJ bit her lip. She knew they were technically right.

"Hey!" came the British-toned feminine voice of the reigning Divas Champion, Paige. She made a direct path to AJ's side, standing by her, "You three are just jealous because when it mattered most AJ beat all three of you on a regular basis." She growled coldly.

"Paige...why are you standing up for me, I beat the daylights out of you before." AJ murmured, stunned.

"I know but I don't care." Paige said bluntly. "I'm not going to stand by and let you revolving door of victims insult you while I'm around." She answered sweetly.

AJ smiled, touched by Paige's show of friendship. "Thank you."

Paige wrapped an arm around AJ's shoulder in a sign of unity, "So why don't you models get your makeup done or whatever and leave the real wrestlers alone, alright?"

The Bellas glared, flipping the new champion off, which proved to be a big mistake, giving her family's history of terrible tempers..

Paige couldn't help herself. Even in her damaged state from her earlier attack she charged at Nikki , tacking her hard to the floor.

"Get off me!" Nikki yelled.

"**HELP ME OUT AJ!**" Paige said as she rolled on the floor in aggression with Nikki, throwing a quick punch as soon as she got on top.

AJ was only too happy to oblige as she began beating down Nikki as well.

Natalya and Brie weren't going to just stand by and watch this. They pulled AJ and Paige away from Nikki before things got worse, jumping. in.

AJ and Paige let out warrior screams, trying to get back at Nikki.

Soon enough the five divas started brawling backstage, shoving each other into crates and taking each other down to the floor. The security guards backstage ran in, pulling apart the five Divas to try to keep peace.

"Your gonna pay! All of you!" Paige and AJ screamed together.

"**LET US GO!**" Nattie screamed over the yells of agression that both Bellas had while the security guards pulled them apart.

Meanwhile far away from the Divas locker room Tamina was outside the Authority's office, knocking on the door, "It's Tamina."

"Come in." Steph answered calmly.

Tamina entered the Authority's locker room with a business-like demeanor, wanting to get right down to why she was here, "Hello Mrs. Helmsley, do you have any replica Divas Championships?"

"Yes we do Tamina. Why do you ask?" Stephanie asked calmly.

"I want to surprise AJ with it. She may not be the official champ but she still deserves to hold a Divas Championship," Tamina answered.

Stephanie smiled warmly. "I completely agree."

"Oh...really?" Tamina asked in a bit of surprise, "I thought you and AJ didn't get along."

"Only on-screen. I value April's determination as a competitor." Stephanie answered, beaming.

"Oh." Tamina said with a little smile on her face. She didn't know that until now. "That's great to know." She answered happily.

"Just a moment and I'll get it for you." Stephanie smiled.

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Helmsley," Tamina replied respectfully.

"With pleasure, Sarona." Stephanie replied, using Tamina's real name.

Tamina nodded, waiting on Stephanie patiently.

Stephanie stepped away for a moment before returning with a shiny replica Divas Championship with AJ's name engraved in it.

"Thank you, AJ will love this." The second generation wrestler beamed in joy.

"Always happy to help." Stephanie smiled.

Tamina left Stephanie's office with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to surprise AJ with her gift.

To be continued...


	3. The Brit And The Jersey Girl

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. On this Sunday, I've decided to surprise you all with a double feature of The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow! Enjoy today's 2nd chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"Thank you, AJ will love this." The second generation wrestler beamed in joy._

_"Always happy to help." Stephanie smiled._

_Tamina left Stephanie's office with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to surprise AJ with her gift._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile AJ was trying to calm down, Paige by her side.

"Damn models." Paige said, an arm around AJ's shoulder. "It's a shame I didn't get here sooner." She lamented.

"Your so sweet to try and help me...I dont deserve your help.." AJ whimpered.

"Yes you do." Paige said softly. "You're my idol AJ and you're too good of a wrestler to be treated like that by those Total Divas." She sweetly reassured her idol.

"Aww Paige...you mean it?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Of course I do." Paige beamed.

"Your so sweet.." AJ cooed.

Paige looked into AJ's eyes, just to prove the passion of her words.

AJ smiled shyly.

Paige moved her head closer to AJ, blushing lightly while she did so.

AJ leaned in as well, their lips about to touch...

"I'm back." Tamina chimed, reintroducing herself to AJ and Paige.

The girls broke away, blushing.

"I got you something while I was gone." Tamina said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Tamina nodded and smiled back, her hands behind her back.

"Lemme see." AJ grinned.

Tamina took her hands from behind her back and revealed a replica WWE Divas Championship with AJ's name etched in on the nameplate.

AJ squealed in glee. "No frickin' way!"

"Yeah Stephanie gave it to me." Tamina grinned.

"This is the greatest gift you could have ever gave me. It may not be the original, but at least I have my baby in my arms...thank you Tamina...thank you.." AJ wept in joy.

"You're welcome AJ, thats what friends are for." Tamina smiled. She was happy to make AJ feel better in her time of need.

"Awwwwwww I'm so happy for you, champ." Paige smiled at her.

AJ blushed a little. "Paige, I'm not the true champ, you are." She replied shyly.

"I know but this isn't about me. You have a championship all your own that you can hold forever." Paige said pleasantly, showing appreciation for AJ.

AJ smiled, hugging the beautiful English woman tightly.

Paige returned the tight hug with a smile on her face.

"Awwwww." Tamina smiled. "This is cute." She giggled.

"How Mina?" AJ giggled.

"My two friends hugging it out even though when the cameras are on you two don't like each other," Tamina laughed

"Paige is a sweet little crumpet." AJ teased, playfully poking her in the nose, just as she had the week prior before she lost the Divas Championship to her friend.

"You're making me blush." Paige said with a little giggle at the former official Divas Champion while Tamina smirked.

"Sweet little crumpet? I'm going to remember that one." The big Samoan woman smirked playfully.

AJ smiled innocently, gazing into Paige's eyes.

Paige had the same gaze in AJ's eyes, smiling innocently in return.

Tamina quietly slipped away, leaving the two young ladies alone..

"Well now we're all alone." Paige said innocently.

"Yeah...so what now?" AJ asked cutely.

Paige slowly motioned her head closer to AJ's, blushing deeply.

AJ leaned in as well.

Paige's lips touched AJ's softly, innocently to start a soft kiss.

"Ooooh Paige...w...what are we doing?" AJ asked in childlike wonder.

"We...we're kissing..." she answered innocently.

"Is...that what you want us to do?" AJ cooed.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, somewhat dreamily in her tone.

"Paige?" AJ cooed.

"Yeah?" The British beauty asked softly.

"Do you...do you love me?" AJ murmured.

"I...I do." Paige answered, looking right in AJ's eyes.

AJ squealed in joy. "Oh Paige, I love you too!"

Paige beamed before deeply kissing AJ with confidence after they declared their love.

"Mmmm...Paige...my English Beauty." AJ moaned.

"Mmmm..mmm...AJ, you're _my_ champion." Paige purred within the kiss.

"Yours?" AJ cooed.

"Yes, _my_ Black Widow. You're _my_ champion." Paige said sweetly.

"Oh Paige...just hug me tighter and kiss me.." AJ sighed happily.

Paige did just that. She hugged AJ tightly in her embrace while kissing her deeply.

"Oh Paige...I cant say how much I love you.." AJ murmured sweetly.

"AJ...I love you, i'm in love with you, and I want us to be together...forever." Paige whispered lovingly.

"Together...forever?" AJ asked excitedly.

"Together forever." Paige smiled and nodded at the woman she loved.

AJ hugged her tighter, closing her eyes happily. "My babies...you and my title.."

"We'll be together, championships and all." Paige replied softly.

"Championships milove?" AJ cooed.

"Yes. Your Divas Championship, my Divas Championship, we'll never let them out of our sight."

"Hey Paige sweetie?" AJ cooed.

"Yes baby?" Paige replied.

"How bout taking me to meet your mother Saraya?" AJ asked sweetly.

"I'm surprised you want to meet her this soon." Paige smiled lightly. "But okay baby." She agreed.

"She's a legendary women's wrestler. She must be the proudest mother on the planet." AJ beamed.

"I didn't think people knew much about her in the United States. Good to know I was wrong." Paige giggled.

"You are an amazing woman, Paige. Your the only one worthy to beat me." AJ replied sweetly.

"You mean that AJ?..." Paige asked with hope in her voice. AJ was her idol, her inspiration as a wrestler since coming to America.

"Of course, you proved that last week honey." AJ replied lovingly.

Paige looked at AJ starry eyed, "That...that means so much to me AJ," she said before hugging AJ tightly in her arms. "I'll make you proud as the WWE Divas Champion." She promised.

"We're both Divas Champion baby doll." AJ cooed lovingly.

"And we'll stay that way forever." Paige smiled, resting her head lovingly on AJ's shoulder now.

"Forever and ever and ever...and ever." AJ sighed dreamily.

"Until the end of time baby." Paige purred lovingly.

"We'll die with these championships.." AJ giggled happily.

Paige's next response was a kiss on AJ's lips, a sweet gesture to show their love all while wondering in the back of her mind how was she going to tell her mom that her little girl was dating another woman.

She'd find a way to prove their love to Saraya, somehow...

To be continued...


	4. Day Of Romance Part 1 - Fun With Comics

_Last Time_

_"We're both Divas Champion baby doll." AJ cooed lovingly._

_"And we'll stay that way forever." Paige smiled, resting her head lovingly on AJ's shoulder now._

_"Forever and ever and ever...and ever." AJ sighed dreamily._

_"Until the end of time baby." Paige purred lovingly._

_"We'll die with these championships.." AJ giggled happily._

_Paige's next response was a kiss on AJ's lips, a sweet gesture to show their love all while wondering in the back of her mind how was she going to tell her mom that her little girl was dating another woman._

_She'd find a way to prove their love to Saraya, somehow..._

_End Flashback_

Julia Hamer-Bevis or Saraya Knight as she was known in wrestling circles was relaxing in her American home when she heard her house phone ring. It said "Saraya Jade Bevis" on the caller i.d., it was her daughter Paige. Curiously she picked up her phone and answered it, willing to talk to her daughter.

"Hello Mom." Paige greeted politely.

"Hi Sara, I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you?" Julia asked with a warm happy tone, using her daughter's real first name.

"I'm doing just great ma. You been watching me?" Paige asked happily.

"Yeah I've been watching your shows. I don't have to stay up so late to see them over here." Julia said with a smile in her tone, referring to how Raw came on the air at night here instead of in the early morning in the United Kingdom.

"Yeah, I'm champ already mama!" Paige exclaimed excitedly. Meanwhile AJ couldn't help but smile as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know and I can't say enough just how proud I am of you. Your brothers told me about it earlier tonight and they can't wait to talk to you too." Julia said warmly with pride for her daughter.

"Yeah I know mom. But my opponent, she was really good." Paige answered, winking at AJ.

AJ let out a friendly giggle that Saraya couldn't help but overhear it. "And I hear you have a friend with you too." She smiled.

"She's more than just my friend ma." Paige giggled.

"Oh?" Saraya asked, honest curiousity in her voice.

"Yes mom. She's the love of my life, AJ Lee." Paige giggled.

There was a silence over the phone as Julia took this in. She didn't see this coming, she never expected her daughter to be romantically into other women. The mature wrestler had a bevy of questions in her head but none she could say at this moment due to shock. "I see..." she uttered out.

"Are you okay mom?" Paige asked, curious.

"Yes. Listen I'll have to call you back. I have some things I have to do." Saraya reassured.

"Okay Mom. Love you!" Paige replied warmly.

"I love you too." Saraya said, forcing a smile on her face after hearing that news. "I'll talk to you soon." She added.

"Talk to you later ma." Paige beamed.

"Alright, bye." Julia replied, ending the call.

Paige hung up her cell, beaming happily at her girlfriend.

"So how did your talk with mum, go?" AJ asked, a curious smile as she attempted a British accent.

Paige giggled. "It went fine darling."

"Super." AJ smiled. "I can't wait to meet her too. She seems nice." AJ beamed.

AJ gazed lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes, sighing dreamily.

It made AJ happy to know that Paige and her mom got along well and she really was looking forward to seeing her sometime but that later, now they were experiencing their first full day together as girlfriends in AJ's roomy New Jersey apartment, she had to think of something for them to do together. "I'm thinking of going to the comic book store, wanna come with me?" She asked lovingly.

"I've never been much of a comics girl love." Paige admitted.

"Oh sweetie that's because you've never shopped with me." AJ said with a confident smile.

"How do you figure baby?" Paige cooed.

"That's probably because you've never been with anybody who's loved comics before." AJ said, maintaining her cheer. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about comics and superheroes once we get there if you have any questions too." She added with a sweet giggle.

Paige chuckled. "Are you always this happy, my Black Widow?" She purred.

"When I'm with my sweet girlfriend on our first day together, yes I am." AJ nodded. She was in love with Paige, there was no denying that and she was going to enjoy being with her.

Paige hugged her close. "My sweet Black Widow.." She cooed lovingly.

"My lovely ice queen.." AJ purred dreamily as she returned the hug.

"Ice queen?" Paige asked with a giggle, batting her eyelashes.

"That's my new pet name for you, love." AJ smiled happily.

"Where'd ya come up with it baby doll?" Paige smiled back.

"Well you're a cool, calm, competitor who's cold in the ring and you're too tough and too famous now to be a princess, so I call you Ice Queen." AJ smiled.

"You are too sweet baby boo." Paige cooed.

"Awww so are you baby." AJ had a warm, loving look in her eyes while she said it.

Paige smiled at her, innocently flipping her hair.

"I just wanna kiss you now, you know that right?" AJ smiled back.

"Whys that babe?" Paige cooed.

"Because you look even cuter when you flip your hair like that." AJ giggled.

"Oh do I?" Paige cooed.

"Yes...you do." AJ purred before giving Paige a soft kiss

:Paige moaned softly, returning the kiss.

AJ kept the kiss soft, sweet, while closing her eyes softly to savor the kiss.

"I love you baby." Paige murmured.

"I love you too, sweetie." AJ giggled.

"I love you more than anything.." Paige sighed happily.

"I love you too baby, I love being with you." AJ cooed.

"Your such a charmer.." Paige giggled.

"I know." AJ smiled. "Now lets get ready for our little shopping date." She cooed.

"Sure baby doll." Paige grinned.

AJ broke the kiss and smilled, patting her girlfriend on the butt before walking away from her with a bounce on her step and a smile on her face.

After about an hour and a half AJ and Paige went down to one of AJ's favorite old hangouts, the Epsilon Comic Book store. AJ had came here ever since she was a kid, she even spent some of her first wrestling paychecks here, and whenever she came back home she was sure to make a little visit. "Ah mama's home." AJ grinned as soon as she stepped inside the store, leading her girlfriend Paige right behind her.

"Bloody hell...its huge AJ!" Paige exclaimed.

"I know." AJ smiled. "It's one of the few places I went to when I was a kid that are still open for business." AJ said with a happy sigh in nostalgia as every guy in the store turned to look right at them with surprised and curious eyes.

"A lot of them have closed eh? And is every guy staring at us?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Girls in a comic book store, guys have a hard time comprehending that." AJ smiled back as the whole store seemingly stopped around them, excluding the owner who smiled at AJ calmly.

"Yes guys two attractive girls are in the comic book store now go back to shopping." The owner chimed in. He had black hair that had parts of gray in it, a well-trimmed beard, white skin and a mature face as he stood just just a few inches taller than AJ and Paige.

"You know this guy doll?" Paige cooed.

"Know him? He's the owner." AJ smiled, giving the mature guy a friendly hug. "How are you Ed? I have some company with me too." She said warmly as the man turned to Paige.

"Nice to meet you sir." Paige answered politely.

"Nice to meet you, miss." He answered with a polite smile. "This your first time here?" He asked Paige.

"Yes sir." Paige answered.

"Then you picked the right person to shop with." Ed smiled. "AJ's been coming to my place since she was a kid, she knows this store in and out." He beamed.

AJ smiled innocently and said, "You're just saying that because it's true." She giggled.

"She's my girlfriend." Paige answered proudly.

This made all the other patrons stop in the store and look at both girls again to which Ed said, "Yes they're dating each other but that doesn't mean you can't keep spending your money here." He laughed.

"Honestly, haven't they seen lesbians before?" Paige giggled.

"I'm sure they have just not in a comic book store." Ed happily said while AJ laughed at that comment as the other guys shopped, all while giving the occasional glance to the lone girls.

"How long have you owned the store Ed?" Paige asked.

"Since 1987." Ed answered, "It's one of the oldest comic book stores in New Jersey." He added.

"Wow. By the way, there is a few comic franchises I follow, AJ pumpkin." Paige cooed.

"Oh?" AJ asked Paige with a perky smile on her face.

"Yup. I'm into both Spider-Man and Batman, but more Batman. I just adore Harley. She's such a cracker, but a cute as hell one." Paige gushed.

"Nice wait...did you say you adore Harley, as in Harley Quinn?" AJ asked, wondering if she heard that right.

"Sure did baby doll." Paige giggled.

"**EEEEEEEEEEK!**" AJ squealed in delight. This shopping date just got even more fun.

Paige innocently plugged her ears. "Um...baby, what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, just me squealing in delight that my girlfriend is a fan of Harley Quinn like me." AJ beamed from ear to ear.

"Wait a sec. Your a Harley fan?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" AJ exclaimed. "I even tried dying my hair like her once, and I have the first comic she appeared in too." She replied proudly.

"Oh wow. Maybe I should try dying my hair, if you don't mind helping me." Paige giggled.

"Oh I'd love to help you babe but first, comic time." AJ beamed, taking Paige by the hand and leading her over to the DC Comics section, right where the Batman comics were.

Paige squealed, seeing a few comics with Harley on the cover.

"I'm taking this, and this, and this." AJ smiled, picking up three comics already that had Harley on the cover.

Paige took 3 identical copies, knowing how touchy AJ was with her comics, she probably wouldn't want to share.

"I see you're getting your getting your own comics." AJ noticed with a little smile.

"Your notorious for your comics babe. I've heard stories about how fanatical you are about their condition." Paige giggled.

"Oh you got that right." AJ giggled, "I still have my Batman: Harley Quinn comic, the one she first appeared in sealed up in a special bag. I'm keeping that baby forever." She beamed.

"Really babe? What good is a bag for a comic?" Paige asked, curious.

"So I can keep it safe, dry, and rip free." AJ answered simply.

Paige chuckled. "You are crackers for your comics baby doll."

"For Harley Quinn, yes I am crackers." AJ grinned.

"Don't tell me you know what it means.." Paige laughed.

"Nope but it sounds fun to say." AJ admitted with a sheepish laugh

"I'll tell ya, provided you don't snap at me baby." Paige purred.

"Oh, what is it?" AJ asked curiously.

"It's the British term for crazy, milove." The beautiful Brit explained.

AJ took a little breath and smiled. "Only _you_ can get away with calling me that my sweet little crumpet."

Paige giggled. "Exactly. Cuz I'm your girl." She grinned.

"That's right." AJ smiled back. "You're my hot, dangerous, exotic British girlfriend." AJ smirked proudly and possessively which made every other guy excluding Ed stare right at them with interest.

"That's right...now kiss me, my little Jersey flower." Paige cooed.

AJ was right about to do so until Ed chimed in, "Wait until you're out of the store because if you two kiss in here my other customers are likely to faint." That was when AJ took notice of every other guy in the store staring at them with gazing eyes and hopeful smiles that the two were gonna kiss. "Ohhhhhh I see." She giggled.

Paige whined in protest.

"Alright alright Ed we'll get back to shopping." AJ said, reluctantly turning back to the comic books.

Paige pouted, clearly wanting to kiss her girlfriend.

AJ continued to fill her bag with comics, all while thinking that she could _surprise_ her girlfriend before she left the store. That thought alone made her smirk lightly as she moved to the Marvel section of comics.

Paige innocently followed her, filling up her own bag as well.

Once the girls each had their shares of comics AJ took out her credit card and swiped it, successfully paying for her comics. "Done." She said with a little smile.

"Thanks for shopping with us AJ, its always a pleasure." Ed replied warmly, smiling.

"You're welcome Ed. I'll be sure to shop again the next time I get the chance." AJ smiled back.

Paige stepped up, and swiped her purple and black Ravens-emblazoned credit card. She'd followed the NFL for awhile back in her native Norwich and had gotten a certain affinity for the Ravens franchise star Ray Lewis, even after he'd retired, a decent compliment to her Brian Urlacher Chicago Bears home jersey she's had since her Shimmer days.

"Thank ya kindly Miss Paige." Ed smiled, to which Paige politely replied, "You're welcome Ed. It was a pleasure."

"See you soon, Ed." AJ smiled as she walked closer to the door.

Paige took AJ's hand in hers, beaming.

AJ held Paige's hand but before she left the store she smirked briefly, turned around, and gave Paige a passionate kiss on her lips.

Paige moaned, happily kissing back.

And most of the guys in the store except Ed and a couple others fainted on the sight of the two girls kissing passionately in front of them and AJ loved it. She loved showing her affection towards Paige in public like this.

"Mmm...AJ...my sweet little spider.." Paige moaned softly.

Just to tease the men some more she ran her fingers through Paige's hair. Paiges little moans made this even more enjoyable.

"I love you.." Paige murmured softly.

"I love you too." AJ replied, breaking the kiss.

It was clear their day of fun was only just getting started...

To be continued...


	5. Day Of Romance Part 2 - Unbridled Sex

_Last Time On The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow_

_AJ held Paige's hand but before she left the store she smirked briefly, turned around, and gave Paige a passionate kiss on her lips. _

_Paige moaned, happily kissing back. _

_And most of the guys in the store except Ed and a couple others fainted on the sight of the two girls kissing passionately in front of them and AJ loved it. She loved showing her affection towards Paige in public like this. _

_"Mmm...AJ...my sweet little spider.." Paige moaned softly._

_Just to tease the men some more she ran her fingers through Paige's hair. Paiges little moans made this even more enjoyable. _

_"I love you.." Paige murmured softly._

_"I love you too." AJ replied, breaking the kiss._

_It was clear their day of fun was only just getting started..._

_End Flashback_

"Where to now sweetheart?" Paige asked lovingly with a smile.

"Hm...where else do you want to go?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Get some hair dye?" She half-joked.

"Nah, not yet at least. Lets get something to eat, there's a Dairy Queen not far from here," AJ smiled.

"Bloody brilliant idea." Paige cooed lovingly.

AJ walked to to her car, unlocked her trunk door and placed her comic books inside of it. She was getting ready to continue her day out with Paige.

Paige smiled, placing her comics in as well, humming a tune.

AJ took out her keys, brandishing them a bit before unlocking their doors as she heard Paige hum a nice-sounding song. "Whatchu humming?" She giggled.

"There's no holding me back, I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger and your under attack..." Paige sang, singing the opening lines to Whatever by Our Lady Peace, the theme of the late Chris Benoit.

"Nice, Benoit's theme." AJ answered with a smile before it faded right after. "Rest in peace Chris." She added wistfully.

"Yeah, Mama and I loved watching him." Paige beamed.

"He's one of my favorite wrestlers ever. I even saw him at WrestleMania 20." AJ giggled.

"Live I know the story." Paige winked.

"You watched my WrestleMania diaries didn't you?" AJ smirked.

"...Yes. Why?" Paige asked innocently.

"You knew about me before we even met." AJ smiled, bouncing in her steps as she walked closer to the door.

Paige giggled, skipping to her door, imitating her girlfriend.

AJ giggled. "Awww you skip as good as I do baby." She teased lovingly.

"Sure do babe." Paige beamed.

AJ opened up the door of her car with a blissful smile on her face, getting in and buckling up.

Paige climbed in on her side, beaming as she buckled up.

"Next stop, Dairy Queen." AJ grinned as she started her car and drove out of the parking space.

"Are you popular there too, buttercup?" Paige giggled.

"No but it is one of my favorite places." AJ giggled.

"I've actually never been there. Is it like Cold Stone?" She asked cutely.

"Cold Stone?" AJ asked. "I've never heard of that place before." She added.

Paige looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously hun?" She asked, astonished.

"Yeah I know with a name like that I know it's an ice cream shop but I've never been there." AJ admitted. The name Cold Stone was almost perfect for an ice cream company.

Paige giggled. "Okay that's it. After Diary Queen, I'm driving you to Cold Stone, and I won't take no for an answer." She grinned.

"How about maybe, then?" AJ asked playfully.

"Trust me, their ice cream pies are bloody amazing, you must have one!" Paige squealed.

"Then I'll happily go their with you next chance we get." AJ said with a light laugh. Her girlfriend _really_ loved her Cold Stone.

Paige smiled dreamily at her. Whenever she was with her, all was right in her world..

AJ was enjoying every moment of this day. Just hanging out with her girlfriend, going out together and having fun like the young couple they were.

"You are just...your a goddess baby...every inch of you is just so...sweet and innocent, I could just eat you up." Paige cooed, nibbling on AJ's earlobe innocently.

AJ pursed her lips together hard to contain a moan. She had to focus on the road and not that sweet mouth of Paige.

Paige kept nibbling, tracing her darling's ear with her tongue.

"Mmm." AJ moaned lightly. A sound of pleasure escaped her from Paige's mouth tending to her ear.

"You love this, don't you my spider?" Paige whispered hotly in her ear.

"Yeah." AJ uttered with a shiver of pleasure running down her spine. She was steadily thinking about finding a place to park this car and shagging her British lover right there in her own vehicle.

"I know you want me, doll.." Paige cooed seductively.

"Damn right I do baby." AJ purred as she began turning a corner from her original direction and looking for a vacant lot to park her car in. Somewhere they wouldn't be seen or where nobody would care to see them have their fun. "Just wait until I find a spot. I'll be all over you, sweetie." AJ giggled.

"I can hardly wait." Paige cooed.

It took some steady driving to find an open lot but once AJ found that she quickly turned right into the spot. It was behind an old convenience store that was boarded up. It wasn't the most romantic spot in the world but AJ didn't care, she wanted Paige's body now as she turned off her car.

Paige smiled wide, eager to give herself to her Black Widow.

"Back seat, now." AJ said seductively as she began unbuckling her seatbelt. She was ready to begin this session of sweet car sex.

Paige nodded, smiling as she moved to the backseat for her girlfriend.

As soon as AJ was in the backseat as well she immediately kissed Paige passionately, slipping her tongue into Paige's mouth.

Paige moaned loudly. "Ahhh...mmm...AJ..."

AJ broke the kiss slowly so she could remove Paige's top.

"My Black Widow..." Paige purred.

"My ice queen." AJ giggled.

"My little spider.." Paige cooed.

AJ smiled, removing her top before diving down and kissing Paige deeply to show her love for her.

"Ahhh...mmmm...April..." Paige moaned.

AJ kissed Paige's neck now, moving her lips lower while moving a hand slowly down Paige's flat, toned body.

"My sweet angel.." Paige murmured lovingly.

AJ smiled against Paige's neck, writing her name with her tongue against her collarbone. "You like this baby?" She mewed.

"Ahhh...mmm yes..." Paige moaned out.

"Mmmm that's what I thought, my sex queen." AJ purred, sucking the spot on Paige's neck deeply now.

Paige moaned loudly, her accent thick with lust and desire.

AJ grinned, that's just what she loved to hear, the sound of a lustful moan for her. She then blazed a trail of kisses down to Paige's breasts

Paige's body writhed and shook with pleasure. "Ohhh...God...AJ!"

"Mmm that's right love, moan for me." AJ cooed, sucking Paige's nipples.

"Ahhh...ohhh...mmmm..." Paige moaned, consumed by 4 things: Lust, Passion, Desire and her love for AJ.

AJ was obsessed with hearing those sweet sounds of pleasure flow from her sweet Paige. After tending to her nipples she moved her head lower down Paige's stomach.

"Mmmm...baby...more.." Paige begged.

"You want more, baby?" AJ cooed, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yes baby yes.." Paige begged.

AJ smiled as she pulled down Paige's pants and panties, ready to please her girlfriend. "And you'll get more." She giggled.

Paige smiled brightly. "Take me you beautifully venomous vixen..."

AJ smiled. "I'll give you all the pleasure you deserve." The Jersey native purred before licking Paige's womanhood.

Paige squealed in pleasure.

AJ happily licked Paige's slit, tasting her sweet spot with a flattened tongue.

"Ahhhh...ohhh God!" Paige screamed.

That was when AJ closed her eyes ever so slightly and proceeded to dive her tongue into Paige's center, tasting her girlfriend's wetness.

Paige's screams soon gave way to blissful shrieks of pure lust-filled pleasure.

AJ smiled a brief moment before sucking Paige's nether lips, tasting them further.

Paige squealed happily, writhing in bliss.

AJ continued to suck and taste Paige's juices. "You taste delicious baby." She giggled.

"Ohhh AJ...mmmm..." Paige moaned.

"I'm close my darling." Paige uttered.

"Mmmm come for me babe." AJ purred before diving her tongue inside of Paige's folds.

Paige shrieked in bliss as she came.

AJ smiled, catching all of Paige's nectar on and inside her mouth.

"Mmmm delicious." AJ giggled, licking her lips clean from her girlfriend's juices

"Aww..you really think so milove?" She grinned.

"Yeah, wanna taste me now?" AJ cooed.

"You better damn believe it." Paige smirked.

"Then undress me baby." AJ smirked back.

"My pleasure." Paige cooed, hungrily ripping AJ's clothes off.

AJ's clothing lied scattered on the backseat as Paige moved on top of her. It only took a matter of seconds before AJ was stripped nude.

Paige kissed her passionately, panting with furious desire.

AJ ran her smooth hands up and down Paige's back to savor the feel of her English lover on top of her on the backseat

"Yeah..." AJ moaned lovingly, her hands resting on Paige's tight ass.

"All mine AJ Lee...all mine...every beautiful inch of you.."

"Yes, I'm yours Paige, all yours..." AJ moaned.

"Forever and ever my love." Paige murmured sweetly.

"My queen, the love of my life, forever." AJ said with a loving smile.

"Till the end of time.." Paige cooed, kissing softly.

AJ returned the soft kiss, running her fingers in her hair all the while.

"My darling, my baby.." Paige cooed.

"Take me...make love to me Paige..." AJ cooed lovingly.

"Beg me my love.." Paige smirked.

"Awww but I want you now," AJ lustfully whined. She was not used to begging for anything. She wanted Paige to make love to her, please her as a woman, but she was reluctant to beg.

Paige giggled. "All right, I can't deny you, my sweet Black Widow.." Paige cooed, licking her lover's slit.

"Aaah!" AJ squealed in delight as soon as she felt Paige's tongue on her nether-lips.

"Like that babe?" Paige grinned.

"Yes, keep going baby." AJ begged.

Paige eagerly licked faster, moaning herself.

"Ahhh!...ahhh!...ah..yes!...ahh Paige!" AJ moaned sweetly from Paige's agile tongue licking her sweetest spot.

Paige giggled softly, licking harder.

"Ahhhh..yes..just like that baby just like that!...ahhh!..mmm..ahhhh..ah!" AJ squealed.

Paige eagerly slurped at her lover's wetness.

"Mmmm...Paige...baby I'm gonna come!...ahh..I'm so close!" AJ moaned loud and clear.

"Come for me AJ! Scream my name!" Paige lovingly commanded.

"**PAAAIIIIGE!**" AJ screamed loud and clear.

Paige smiled, lapping up AJ's juices with glee.

"Mmmm...wow that was good." AJ smiled down at Paige in pleasure.

"Not as good as you taste." Paige purred.

"Mmmm I love you baby." AJ cooed.

"I love you more than you know my dear." Paige answered sweetly.

"What do you mean baby?" AJ asked innocently.

"Generations from now, our influence will still be felt on the world, by our children, that is if you want any.." Paige murmured sweetly.

AJ blushed with a light smile on her face. "We've only started dating for a few days and now you're talking about kids." She giggled.

"My love for you is eternal. I know girls can't usually have kids with each other, but I know of ways we can." Paige beamed.

"Are you thinking of adoption baby?" AJ asked her lover. She always liked kids and she didn't mind raising some one day.

"I am sweetie, that is if you wanna." Paige giggled.

"I sure do one day. I love kids and I love you." AJ smiled.

"You'd make a most wonderful mama." Paige cooed.

"Aww you think so sweetie?" AJ asked with a smile.

"I know so baby doll." Paige grinned.

"You have a lot of faith in me. I love you so much, Saraya." AJ said with love in her voice as she used Paige's real name.

"I love you too April, the light of my soul, your my whole world.." Paige cooed.

AJ held her girlfriend close as they laid in the backseat of her car together. She then gave her a soft kiss.

Paige giggled softly, kissing back in reply, before staring dreamily in her eyes.

AJ had the same loving look in her eyes as well as she gazed back at her girlfriend, keeping the kiss soft and sweet.

"You are an amazing woman...and the love of my life. The woman of my dreams." Paige whispered lovingly.

"And you're the greatest woman I've ever loved. So beautiful, so lovely." AJ whispered back.

"I'm the only one you've loved, silly little spider." Paige giggled.

"That too." AJ giggled back.

"So how about we wash down each other's juices with some yummy ice cream eh baby?" Paige grinned.

"You read my mind." AJ grinned back at her.

"Then dress me my sweet love. I'll dress you."

And AJ did just that. She grabbed Paige's bra and put it on for her, then her shirt, before picking her pants off the floor and putting them back on her girlfriend, all while taking her sweet time and enjoying the sight of her lover's nude frame before article after article of clothing was placed on it.

Paige beamed, winking at her.

"Now dress me up." AJ smiled back

Paige smiled sweetly as she gently and lovingly redressed her lover.

"There." AJ giggled, "all dressed up and ready to go."

Paige grinned, slipping back into the front seat.

AJ quickly moved to the drivers seat and buckled up.

Paige happily buckled up as well.

AJ then pulled out of the lot and went back on the road. This would mean a longer trip to Dairy Queen since she drove entirely off the route she had planned but she wasn't complaining in the slightest considering what happened during her little detour.

Paige couldn't help but sigh happily. Her life couldnt be better.

To be continued...


	6. Day Of Romance Part 3 - Ice Cream Bliss

_Last Time On The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow_

_"So how about we wash down each other's juices with some yummy ice cream eh baby?" Paige grinned. _

_"You read my mind." AJ grinned back at her. _

_"Then dress me my sweet love. I'll dress you." _

_And AJ did just that. She grabbed Paige's bra and put it on for her, then her shirt, before picking her pants off the floor and putting them back on her girlfriend, all while taking her sweet time and enjoying the sight of her lover's nude frame before article after article of clothing was placed on it. _

_Paige beamed, winking at her. _

_"Now dress me up." AJ smiled back _

_Paige smiled sweetly as she gently and lovingly redressed her lover. _

_"There." AJ giggled, "all dressed up and ready to go." _

_Paige grinned, slipping back into the front seat. _

_AJ quickly moved to the drivers seat and buckled up. _

_Paige happily buckled up as well, beaming. _

_AJ then pulled out of the lot and went back on the road. This would mean a longer trip to Dairy Queen since she drove entirely off the route she had planned but she wasn't complaining in the slightest considering what happened during her little detour. _

_Paige couldn't help but sigh happily. Her life couldnt be better._

_End Flashback_

"Mmm I'm going to have some sweet ice cream with a sweet girl, life is good." AJ beamed.

"Can it get any sweeter?" Paige joked, laughing.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we love?" AJ laughed with her.

"Yup, we sure will." Paige smiled.

"We're almost there. I know this road." AJ pointed out.

"Goody, I can't wait!" Paige squealed.

They didn't have to wait long as a tall "DQ" sign appeared overhead, proof that they had just arrived to the Dairy Queen.

"Wow, this place is insane!" Paige squealed.

"I know right and look at the food and treats here. You're gonna love this place." AJ smiled.

Paige smiled, holding out her hand.

AJ held Paige's hand in hers, ready to skip into the resturant with her.

"After you, my darling." Paige cooed.

AJ happily skipped inside the resturant, leading her girlfriend inside.

Paige beamed as the lanky woman skipped as well.

"We're here my dear, welcome to Dairy Queen." AJ smiled as they pranced inside the restaurant.

"Glad to be here milove." Paige giggled.

"Any idea what you want baby?" AJ asked.

"I'll go with a Strawberry Cheesecake Blizzard sweetie." Paige purred.

"Nice. I'll take the Double Fudge Cookie Dough Blizzard myself." AJ said with a nod.

"Damn girl, thats sugar-loaded!" Paige giggled.

"You think so?" AJ giggled sweetly. She hadn't had anything simply sweet in days and now she was going to change that.

"Girl, think. Double Fudge with Cookie Dough." Paige teased.

"I know but it's been days since I've had any sweet, sweet, honest to goodness sugar," AJ smiled back.

"Your kidding me." Paige laughed.

"Hey I gotta keep up this figure up." AJ pointed out.

"All that skipping does it." Paige smirked.

"Well that is a part of my little workout." AJ giggled.

"Yup, along with sex." Paige smirked widely.

"Baby we're in a resturant." AJ giggled.

"Don't worry, nobody's listenin' anyway." Paige chuckled, crossing her arms over her black and purple 'Think Again' jacket.

"I'll go get our orders baby, you make yourself nice and comfy." AJ said happily.

Paige nodded, seductively tugging on her jacket.

AJ smirked at her girlfriend's seductive move, taking in the sight of her doing it before skipping lightly to cashier's counter to make her orders.

Paige headed to a nearby table with a smirk.

It took AJ a couple just a about a couple of minutes before she returned with two medium-sized Blizzard cups. One with the strawberry cheesecake blizzard, the other one with cookie dough.

Paige licked her lips, clearly craving it.

"Strawberry cheesecake blizzard for you." AJ smiled, handing it to her girlfriend.

Paige happily took it, setting it on the table before wrapping her lover in a tight loving hug.

AJ sat her blizzard down on the table and happily returned the loving hug. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie."

Paige sat down in her chair, directly across from her beautiful lover.

AJ smiled at Paige while she took her spoon and placed it right in her blizzard. She loved looking into the eyes of her girlfriend while they ate together.

Paige giggled, taking a spoonful of hers and squealing in delight.

"Mmmmm." AJ hummed in joy from the taste of the spoonful of her blizzard.

"This is just delicious!" Paige squealed.

"I knew you'd like it." AJ grinned before taking another scoop.

Paige smiled, taking a scoop of hers, holding it out to her lover.

AJ widened her mouth just enough to take the spoonful of the frozen strawberry cheesecake treat in her mouth. "Mmmmm." She purred.

"Like it my love?" Paige smiled.

"Yeah." AJ replied sweetly.

"Can I have some of yours?" Paige asked cutely.

"Sure." AJ said, eagerly scooping some of her Cookie Dough blizzard and slowly moving it to Paige's mouth.

Paige innocently opened her mouth.

AJ placed the spoonful of her blizzard into Paige's mouth so she could watch her lover eat it.

Paige happily ate it.

"You like it baby?" AJ asked.

"Yup, it's yummy!" Paige squealed.

"I know right?" AJ asked happily, glad that Paige liked her choice of Blizzard too.

"It's perfect." Paige sighed dreamily.

"Just like the girl who ate it." AJ complimented.

"Aww baby." Paige gushed.

"I'm glad we're enjoying this together baby." AJ cooed.

Paige gave her a toothy grin.

"And I see you're enjoying it too." AJ giggled.

Paige winked, blowing a kiss.

AJ was never the one to simply go with flirtatious gestures. She leaned forward a bit and gave Paige just a soft kiss as they sat together.

Soon enough both girls had finished their Blizzards. "Mmmmm that was delicious." AJ smiled happily as her Blizzard cup was empty now.

"Not as much as you...oops, did I say that?" Paige smirked.

"Yes you did my little crumpet." AJ smirked back.

"Damn proud of it babe." Paige snickered.

"I know you are. You might even get another taste once we get home too." AJ smirked back.

"Ooooh, dont tease like that, you naughty girl." Paige whined.

AJ giggled. "C'mon lets head home and I'll show you just how much I was teasing you." AJ cooed, standing up from her seat now.

Paige smiled, picking AJ up bridal-style.

Paige wasn't exactly a big woman but she could still carry AJ with minimal difficulty and AJ smiled happily all the while

"Shall we go my angel?" Paige mewed.

"We shall." AJ nodded.

Paige happily carried her out.

And so they left the Dairy Queen restaurant together. AJ smiled peacefully as she was carried in Paige's lean and tight arms back to their car to go home together. The rest of their day was as sweet and joyous as can be for the ladies in love and it was the start of many others to come.

To be continued...


	7. Enemies? Think Again!

_Last Time On The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow_

_Soon enough both girls had finished their Blizzards. "Mmmmm that was delicious." AJ smiled happily as her Blizzard cup was empty now. _

_"Not as much as you...oops, did I say that?" Paige smirked. _

_"Yes you did my little crumpet." AJ smirked back. _

_"Damn proud of it babe." Paige snickered._

_"I know you are. You might even get another taste once we get home too." AJ smirked back. _

_"Ooooh, dont tease like that, you naughty girl." Paige whined. _

_AJ giggled. "C'mon lets head home and I'll show you just how much I was teasing you." AJ cooed, standing up from her seat now. _

_Paige smiled, picking AJ up bridal-style. _

_Paige wasn't exactly a big woman but she could still carry AJ with minimal difficulty and AJ smiled happily all the while _

_"Shall we go my angel?" Paige mewed. _

_"We shall." AJ nodded. _

_Paige happily carried her out. _

_And so they left the Dairy Queen restaurant together. AJ smiled peacefully as she was carried in Paige's lean and tight arms back to their car to go home together. The rest of their day was as sweet and joyous as can be for the ladies in love and it was the start of many others to come._

_End Flashback_

Friday Night Smackdown was in Memphis, Tennessee tonight and Paige and AJ were in their locker room, planning their spots for the show. "And here we are. Right at the second hour." Paige said, reading the match card on her phone.

"Whats the plan, my sweet little crumpet?" AJ cooed lovingly.

"Hmmm...lets see, I'm thinking we give Tamina a little bit of attention my dear." Paige sweetly suggested.

"My Lady Diesel.." AJ purred.

"Here's my plan sweetie," Paige smiled, "I have Tamina face me, we keep the action even and work the crowd until you distract me. Tamina gets the win and you get to gloat with Lady Diesel."

"But sweetie, I dont wanna hurt you." AJ murmured, clearly protective of her English Beauty.

"Awww you think I'm going to get hurt." Paige giggled before looking into her beloved's eyes with a smile. "I'll be fine, trust me."

AJ still seemed unconvinced. "You mean everything to me Saraya, even more than the Divas Championship. I could never live with myself if you were hurt." AJ murmured, using her lover's real name to emphasize her feelings.

"April..." Saraya said calmly, including her girlfriend's real name "We're the toughest women in WWE. I know you won't hurt me and I won't hurt myself. Trust me." She cooed lovingly.

"I have an idea sweet love." AJ cooed.

"What is it?" Paige asked innocently.

"Let's go see Boss Lady. She'll help us figure out a plan."

"Sure thing." Paige nodded. "What's the plan?" She breathed hotly in AJ's ear.

"You'll see baby doll." AJ cooed.

"I can't wait." The ivory beauty smiled.

AJ took her lover's hand and skipped with her to Stephanie's office.

Stephanie was in her office, finishing a business call with a major sponsor for WWE.

AJ knocked on the door in innocent melody.

"Come in." Stephanie said warmly.

AJ and Paige happily skipped in.

"Hello AJ, Paige." Stephanie greeted warmly, putting down her phone.

"Hi, hi boss lady!" AJ innocently squealed.

"What can I do for you two?" Stephanie asked with a pleasant smile.

"We actually have questions about our storyline due to personal reasons." AJ explained, blushing.

"Alright, I'm listening," Stephanie said.

AJ looked to her girlfriend for help.

"Is there any way that we can spice things up in terms of our storyline. Only because AJ and I have gotten..close." Paige said, smiling.

AJ blushed, wrapping an arm around Paige in emphasis.

"Ohhhh that close." Stephanie smiled, noticing this.

"Yup! We're in love, boss lady!" AJ smiled.

Paige nodded and smiled in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself." She beamed.

"And I assume you want to put this in your storyline," Stephanie stated.

"Something along those lines. Pretty please boss lady?" AJ asked, smiling her sweetest smile and batting her eyelashes.

Stephanie giggled at her employee's sweetness towards her. "This is a little short notice but for such a sweet employee I'll make something happen." She smiled at AJ.

"Oh thank you Boss Lady!" AJ squealed.

"I'll contact you five minutes before the show starts, I already have an idea or two in mind." Stephanie said with a little smirk.

AJ smirked back. "I look forward to it."

"You two may leave," Stephanie said warmly. She had to make a couple of calls.

After about 30 minutes passed Stephanie sent AJ a text titled "AJ &amp; Paige promo plans."

AJ flipped open her phone with interest.

"To AJ Lee and Paige. Below is a prepared scriped for a promo that we wrote for your feud. We are changing it from classic hate to a good natured rivalry." The first sentences read.

AJ's lips curled into a delighted smirk.

Paige noticed this and looked at her beloved curiously. "What are you reading, sweetie?" She giggled.

"Boss Lady's text. Have a look." AJ smiled, holding her phone out.

"Let me see and...ooh. Interesting," Paige said while she read the text.

"I'm just glad Boss Lady is okay with a lesbian Divas Champion." AJ smirked lovingly.

"Yeah that meeting went almost too well." Paige admitted innocently. "I was a little worried that she wouldn't want her Divas champion to like other divas." She purred.

"What's the script say love?" AJ cooed in her lover's ear.

"Well knowing how we talk and act with each other do we even need the script." Paige pointed out with a wry smile.

AJ smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean doll?"

"I've heard you promo. You're as good as can be." Paige complimented. "Do you even want a script?" She giggled, smirking.

"Read me the script beautiful Brit." AJ purred.

"Hm...here's some quotes," Paige said as she scrolled down the script. "Oh Paige, I don't really hate you. I actually kinda like you. A whole lot more than the wannabe actresses pretending to be wrestlers that's for sure."

"Sounds like me, but frankly, I doubt I need the script." AJ smiled smugly.

"Exactly. The most talented WWE Diva in the WWE doesn't need a script." Paige smiled in compliment.

AJ smiled a wide smug grin. "Thats what I thought."

"So I assume you want me to go unscripted too." Paige mused.

"If you can babe." AJ smirked in challenge.

"Oh I can, and I will," Paige smirked back.

"Bring it on, sexy dyke." AJ grinned.

"Oh I will." Paige smiled while she walked over to a chair to watch the live tv monitor, patting AJ on her tight butt as soon as she moved behind her.

AJ moaned, enjoying the contact.

"Well somebody's excited." Paige smiled.

"Can you blame me? You're fucking hot!" AJ squealed.

"True." Paige smiled, patting her lap. She wanted AJ to sit on it.

AJ innocently jumped in Paige's lap.

Paige grinned, wrapping an around AJ's waist as they watched the TV together.

"I love you baby." AJ cooed.

"I love you too." Paige replied warmly.

AJ smiled. "You make me so happy."

"So do you baby. I can't see myself without you." Paige smiled back.

"Really?" AJ cooed.

"Yes really." Paige nodded.

"Your too sweet to me." AJ giggled.

"And I love it." Paige smiled.

About 20 minutes later, Stars In The Night played, signaling for Paige to head out.

Paige then hit the Raw stage to a cheering crowd with the Divas Championship on her right shoulder looking as cool and proud as can be.

AJ watched on the monitor with a proud smile.

Paige skipped her way down the ramp and around the ring, sure to get a reaction for imitating her "rival."

AJ couldnt help but giggle at her lover.

Paige then got into the ring with a microphone in hand, ready to speak her mind to the WWE Universe.

"PAIGE, PAIGE PAIGE, PAIGE!" The WWE faithful chanted for the young British champ.

"Last week I was attacked by AJ and her pet monster Tamina." Paige started.

The fans lightly booed the duo.

"And as tough as they were to attack me they were not tough enough to finish the job. I am still standing as your Divas Champion!" Paige declared, raising her title belt high.

Let's Light It Up hit to a mix of cheers and boos.

Paige turned her attention to the stage, awaiting AJ and Tamina.

AJ came skipping out, Tamina by her side.

Tamina wasn't much of a skipper, that was AJ's thing but her imposing, cool, walk said it all. She and AJ were here for business and Paige was ready for it.

AJ gave a discreet wink to her girlfriend as she skipped into the ring.

Paige gave AJ a light smirk just to let her knew that she knew what was up to before she got into the ring, Tamina following her.

AJ raised her mic. "Oh Paige, my sweet little crumpet, you have it all wrong." She giggled.

"Do I?" Paige asked, her smirk now visable.

"I don't hate you, I like you a lot.." AJ smirked.

"Really?" Paige mouthed.

"Really. I dont lie." AJ grinned.

"So let me get this straight. You and your bodyguard beat me down and you don't hate me." Paige replied.

AJ nodded. "I don't hate you, but I respect you."

Paige rolled her eyes at AJ. As far as she was concerned you don't beat down people you respect.

"Don't believe me?" AJ smirked.

"No, no I don't." Paige replied, holding her composure.

AJ smiled innocently, offering a handshake. "Then shake my hand. If I wanted to attack you, dont you think I would've by now?"

Paige looked at Tamina behind AJ who was watching with her arms folded. Apparently AJ was offering a bit of peace. "So now you want me to shake your hand, right?" She asked.

"That's right." AJ smiled.

Paige thought about it for a second before slowly shaking AJ's hand in respect, looking in her eyes.

AJ smiled, giving her a wink.

The fans cheered a bit in support for AJ and Paige apparently patching thing up.

"Nice going babe." AJ mouthed.

"Thanks." Paige replied as the sound of "Let's Light It Up" played.

AJ then skipped to the back, Tamina in tow.

"Um...well it looks like AJ and Paige made some peace together guys." Cole mused in a bit of shock.

"I'm...I'm speechless!" King squeaked.

"They are both crazy chicks." JBL said bluntly.

"John, do you want them to come over here?!" King yelped.

"What I'll blame it on Cole so I'll be safe." JBL joked with a grin.

"John!" Cole laughed.

"What? I didn't say anything." The big Texan grinned as AJ, Tamina, and Paige made it backstage.

"That went well baby." AJ giggled.

"It sure did." Paige beamed as they made it backstage after a successful segment.

They successfully left the WWE Universe guessing, which was just what they'd hoped to do.

To be continued...


End file.
